1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a printed wiring board on which to mount an electronic component such as an IC chip; especially to a printed wiring board having a pad for wire bonding.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-357851, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, a circuit board for wire bonding is described: Namely, in such a circuit board, an insulation layer is formed in an area for mounting a semiconductor chip, and a wiring pattern, which electrically connects the semiconductor chip to a bonding electrode on the circuit board, is formed to be distributed inside the area for mounting the semiconductor chip where the insulation layer is formed; accordingly, highly integrated wiring and high-density mounting are achieved in such a circuit board.